Terror Grips The Heart
by Sally Fantastic
Summary: Co-Written with Chile Hadwing! Brylee is widely known for being the leader of Fear Factor, the most gruesome gang in Gotham. Tamala is known for getting in heaps of trouble, so she moves to Gotham and falls for The Riddler. Find out what happens when Brylee begins helping Scarecrow... Is she doing the right thing? While Tamala gets kidnapped by Riddler! Riddler/OC, Robin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Sally Fantastic's Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a co-write story, which means the chapters will be alternating between my writing and Chile Hadwing's writing. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Batman or any of it's characters. Sally Fantastic owns her OC and all of her OCs, and Chile Hadwing owns her OCs and any OCs introduced that she has made up. Please do not steal our idea, our story, or our OCs.**

* * *

They all stood in the dark room, the only thing keeping the room from pitch darkness was the red lamp in the middle. Some sort of graffiti layered the wall as a couple of kids stood in dark robes.

"You got the money?" Said one.

"Yeah. You got the stuff?" The other replied. The one in the dark red robe grabbed something from his pocket and revealed a red box with 'Heart' written on the top with permanent marker. The box was exchanged between the two, and the one in the red robe accepted the payment.

"A few dollars short, Winston. I thought you knew better than to fuck with Fear Factor." The male said, and looked to the side as a figure walked up.

"Calm down, Alexander. Wouldn't want to attract B-Man, now would we?" A woman in a dark purple robe appeared, but the robe was different than the others. One side stopped on top of her thigh, and her cleavage was showing massively. Her high heels clacked along the pavement as 'Alexander' sighed. The woman grabbed the money and counted it, Winston staring at her with anger written all over his face. Obviously the man just wanted to go home, maybe to wife and kids, to settle down on the couch with some pizza and watch T.V. Maybe Winston was going to watch the news, or maybe some Dragon Ball Z with his kids and forget all about his gang life, and Fear Factor was delaying that.

"Winston, Winston, Winston," The woman said, smirking under the hood of her robe as she circled him and a manicured hand passed his body, starting from the left shoulder and making it's way to his back and then off of his body. She got up to his ear and he felt her warm breath as she spoke, "Don't you want this heart, sweetie? To be able to sell it for even more? I know what you're going to do with it, Winston. We know everything, Winston. But now we know a bit too much, and we know you aren't getting away with this."

Winston's eyes widened at this, he had heard how brutal and morbid the leader of the gang was. He was still a bit shocked that is was a female. He had heard how Fear Factor punishes the ones who betray, and he wasn't ready for it. The young man got on his knees in a praying position in front of the leader, and she simply stared.

"Please, miss! It was only a dollar short!" He watched as her body started vibrating. Winston wasn't sure if she was having a seizure, so he got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Miss?" Suddenly, her voice erupted from the small body, and laughter filled the room. Winston shot back in horror as the woman laughed. She turned over to Alexander.

"Tie him up. I have something special planned for dear Winston." Two hooded people whom weren't there a minute ago began walking towards Winston as he backed up as much as he could, screaming as loud as he could.

"No! Please! I have children! I have a wife! PLEASE!" The two people grabbed Winston and tied him to a chair as the leader whispered something to yet another person, though this one was female and she had her hood off. She was a beautiful woman, with a disturbing happiness to her features. She nodded and smiled at the leader, who seemed to smile and pat the woman on the back before walking back to poor Winston, who was tied up to a chair and tears were streaming down his face. Slimy, green boogers were also falling onto his mouth and down his chin.

The leader seemed pleased about that, and she squat in front of Winston. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you can't do this to me!" He yelled, struggling against the ropes. The Leader continued to stare at him, the only things visible were her red lips.

"Winston Lee. Fear of being tortured to death, fear of being tortured in general, and claustrophobia. I can make all of those things happen, Winston. And I will make them happen." Winston cried out in terror as he struggled even more against the rope, and two people took Winston away to a factory.

As the leader sighed and began breathing heavily to lower her adrenaline and excitement, the woman whom she talked to before, known only by Tranquility, opened the door. "Brylee, your mom's here!" Quickly, the leader, Brylee, took off her hood and heels, revealing a seventeen year old girl wearing a t-shirt and some shorts. She hid the hood in her closet, and so did Tranquility, and they wiped the makeup off. They ripped the fake pentagram graffiti from the wall and hid it in a box. They turned on the original light, which made the previous mysterious room become a normal teenage room. The two girls hopped on the bed after hiding the heart box, and a woman opened the door.

"Hello, girls! Brylee, your little brother is home, could you make him some mac and cheese?" Brylee groaned.

"He can make his own macaroni..." The girl mumbled.

"What have you girls been doing?" They both looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chile Hadwing's Author's Note: Hello! I wrote this chapter this time, so it's in Tamala's P.O.V. You should all review, favorite, and alert, and favorite and alert both authors to show your support! Be sure to check out my other stories, like **_Lies And Spiders And Secrets, Teen Titans: The Girl With The Mask, Peter Pan: Define Teen, and Teen Titans: Wish's Regrets! Thanks, and enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: Chile Hadwing and Sally Fantastic do not own Batman or any of it's characters, or Lois Lane, who belongs to Superman. Chile Hadwing does, however, own her OCs and any OCs introduced that she has made, and Sally Fantastic owns her OCs and any OCs introduced that she has made. Please do not steal this idea, the story, or any of the characters!**_

* * *

_Tamala P.O.V._

* * *

I cough slightly as I pull my one suitcase out of the cab. There was a tone more pollution here in Gotham than Metropolis.

I pushed my way through the doors of my hotel and walked to the desk, "Tamala Georgenson." I smile nicely at the lady behind the desk.

She looks up, typing fast onto her computer, then reaches over and hands me a rectangular piece of plastic, "Room 567, enjoy your stay." She smiles as I nod and go up to the elevator.

I was alone on my trip to my room; I was alone this whole trip for that matter. I was sent by the Daily Planet for a front page article about Gotham's outburst in such villains. Everyone in the whole building knew I was always the one to get into that kind of trouble, so I was the first to be picked. It was such a huge opportunity I didn't want to turn it down.

I slide my key into the slot and push through the door. There was a smell of fresh coffee, so I set my bag down and got a cup right away. I sighed, taking a sip. You know the hotel is nice when they have hot coffee waiting for you.

I set down the mug as a buzz came from my pocket, "Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, I'm just making sure no one kidnapped you yet." It was the joking tone of my friend, Lois Lane.

I chuckle, "No, not yet, though I am a bit surprised." I flop down onto the bed.

She laughs and changes the subject, "Hey, I got you a gift for your twenty-sixth birthday, Foxy."

I moan into the phone, "Lois, my birthday was almost two months ago. Besides, you already got me a present." I pause for a moment, "And don't call me that, I know you're at work, people will hear you. I've been hit on enough this week."

"Alright, Tam, well I just wanted to check on you. I did get you something…well, it's more for both of us." she giggles slightly, "When you get back, we are going to get a massage and a pedicure, how does that sound? Then you can tell me of all the times you almost died!"

I smile, it was a frequent topic between the two of us, "Sounds good, but I really should go now; I'll talk to you later."

"Bye bye, Foxy." She says, hanging up.

It wasn't long before I was walking throughout the city. It was very busy, which was familiar to me. But it was also really grungy. That I didn't like so much.

I was getting a bit cold in my short skirt, but temperature changes when you travel. I wrapped my cardigan around me tighter, this April weather had been bothering me, with it giving me allergies and stuff. I sniffled just remembering it. I tug my knee high white socks a bit higher so my legs can be a bit warmer. My black hair shimmered purple in the dusk light and it flew around my face, ruining the petal formation it was in previously.

I had stopped at some restaurant, and picked up some food I had been craving for a long while. I sat down at a bench, taking a few sips of my pop before my food would have been brought.

I saw a few people walk by me, looking strangely at me for some reason. My hands went under the table as I felt around my skirt.

_1, 2, 3, _okay, good, all of my knives were in place.

When I was little, I knew about the dangers in life and took it upon myself to learn fighting with knives. So now, since I know how to throw and fight with them, I feel much safer being in places like Gotham…And well, I mean, I get into so much trouble with villains all the time anyways, its kinda hard to be scared.

I didn't ever use the knives unless they were for self defense, but I _always_ had_ three_. No more, no less, and they were always with me, no matter where.

I looked back up as a tray of food came my way. I didn't even wait for the waiter to finish asking me a question before I began eating. The food was good, but I really didn't care. I was starving, and my work was paying for it. So as a twenty-six year old, I could care less.

After I paid my check, I walk out to the dark sky. It was even colder and windier than before. I was freezing cold. I didn't understand why April had to be so co-

I scream, struggling as a force on instinct, but a cloth was over my mouth and I soon blacked out. Like so many times before.

My eyes flutter open as I look around the dark room. I could tell my feet were stuck down to the chair I was sitting in, and so were my hands, placed behind me.

I could soon see a figure walking towards me. I only saw this man's silhouette in the darkness, "I have one, you have one." He began to speak, coming closer, "If you remove the first letter, a bit remains. If you remove the second, bit still remains. After much trying, you are able to remove the third, but it remains." Soon, the man's face was close to my own, he had a wide grin on his face.

I smirked a little bit back. It was the Riddler. Of all the stories I read about him, he seem so intriguing.

"Do you know what it is?" He whispered.

As my eyes adjusted, I could make out more of his features. He wore a hat upon his red hair, there was a green mask covering his eye area, and he had a green question mark staff in his hand.

"No, you got me." I reply slowly.

He stands up, taking a few steps away before letting out a huge cackle, "Its 'habit'!" he shouts, laughing, that soon goes away, and he turns around smirking at me, "And I know this is one of yours."

I shrug playing along with this, "What can I say? Villains for some reason want me in their grasp."

"I can understand why. You are…" He moves quickly back to me, placing fingers on my chin, "Very attractive to say the least…."

My face began to get warm. Why was I blushing around him? He was an evil villain in Gotham.

"So…Why am I here?" I ask, being my calm self.

"You… _intrigued_ me…" He said smoothly. He walks around the chair slowly as he speaks, "You have the curiosity, you've got the charm, and you're very pretty. You have madness, craziness, and fascination. People fall into you all the time, getting lost in all of your greatness," He smirks, coming back to his original spot, "What are you?"

I thought for a moment, "Riddles aren't my thing," I smirk, shaking my head. I began to move my fingers to the outside of my thigh, reaching as I grabbed my smallest knife.

"Well then, you're going to have a tough time with me." He whispers, "You are a wonder, Tamala, you have everything I look for in a woman." He says in a louder tone.

I raised an eyebrow, "You compared me to a children's story?"

"It's what I do." He laughs once more, and then gets close to me face, "You are Wonderland, but in a person." He looks at me up and down.

I sigh; this sort of thing happens too often, "I'm used to this you know." I roll my eyes.

"You aren't used to the Riddler, now are you?" his own name rolled of his tongue.

It made me shiver a bit down my spine the way he spoke to me. I began to saw at the rope holding me together, "Why is a super villain like you hitting on a normal, un-villainess like me?" I ask casually.

"I already told you, you are everything I look for in a woman." His face comes so close to mine as he speaks, "Plus it doesn't take much to make a girl follow the footsteps of an attractive villain. It's happening all over town, Doll. The joker has one, and so does Scarecrow. I should be next, no?"

His words poured onto my face, and I had never been called 'Doll' before, but I really like it.

I smirked slyly, "What did you call me?" I wanted to hear it again. The rope silently fell to the ground and I put my knife back, holding my hands in the same place so he wouldn't notice.

"Doll…" He says it slowly, his hand sliding his way up to my face, "Do you like it?" he laughs slightly.

I nod my head, and it didn't take long for the man before to press his lips hard against my own harshly. I liked the way it felt kissing an evil man. I know it was wrong, and I was getting myself into something very bad, but he had compelled me towards him. It was just something about him.

It was a forced of habit for my hands to reach up and grip his cheeks, kissing him back. I could feel the smirk on his face with my touch. It wasn't long till he pulled back, "I knew you were smart."

I whipped out another knife and cut loose my legs, putting one on top of the other, "I know how to defend myself, Riddler." I smirk.

He laughs loudly, echoing through the large room, "This is going to go so well!" He claps his hands together and smiles.

Deep down I knew what I was doing was so horrible. In my future I was probably going to do something illegal, but the Riddler, he was something, and I liked him, I liked all that he had going for him. I wanted to be with him, right now, I wanted to be next to him as he makes Batman look like a fool. It was all a new thing for me and I was excited, plus, I got to be around an attractive guy who kissed me in such a different way that I loved so much.

I smirk, "Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sally Fantastic's Author's Note: Hello~ Welcome back! I hoped you have enjoyed this story so far. Chile Hadwing's chapter was epic, wasn't it? :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Sally Fantastic and Chile Hadwing do not own Batman or any of it's characters. They do, however, own their OCs and any OCs introduced. Please do not steal our idea, our story, or our OCs.**

* * *

I go downstairs to make my stupid brother his stupid macaroni. "Carl!" I yell, getting his attention. He looked over at me with some sort of confusion and worry masked with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Easy Mac, or nothing." Carl frowns.

"Okay!" I walk into the kitchen and put the Easy Mac into the microwave for three minutes and thirty seconds. My mind is elsewhere though.

I wish I could hear Winston's screams of fear and torture. I wish I could be there to rip the toenails from his feet with pliers, or maybe stick a nail in his nose and grab a hammer.

My eyes travel over to Carl again, as he plays with his new Hot Wheels set. The one where you stick it to the wall, '_adult assembly required!_'. I watched the car go down the little road, and then with the shit job I did, half of the set lopsided. Carl groaned and tried to fix it, but he couldn't so he let it be. I glanced over to the side of me, and caught a glimpse of the butcher knife. My eyes wandered back to Carl. What if I made _him_ scream?

I hadn't noticed the grin that appeared on my face.

What if I made my little brother Carl scream in horror? And what if I did it to my mom? And Tranquility?

I grabbed the butcher knife the moment the microwave beeped. "Mac time, Mac time!" I heard Carl chant in happiness. I walked over to him.

"Carl, before you get your dinner, I want to play a game."

"What game?"

"The fear game." He tilted his head at me and nodded, sitting in the living room.

"How do I play the fear game?" I grip the knife harder in my hand.

"You have to scream as loud as you can, and close your eyes. Can you do that for me? On the count of three?" I asked, and my mom was downstairs to collect the Easy Mac. She looked over at me and her eyes widened.

"Yeah! Can I count?"

"Sure..."

"Honey, what are you doing with the kitchen knife in your hand?" My mom asked. I ignored her, at least I think I did. If I answered, I wouldn't have noticed, or maybe I didn't even hear her all together.

"One!" Carl called out with his eyes covered by his hands. My mother began to walk into the room slowly as I gripped the knife and began raising my arm.

"Two!" My mom was now sprinting down the hall as I aimed the kitchen knife at his eye.

"Three!"

**Shink, Splat!** Those are the two sounds I remember the most. I remember turning around after Carl's eye was a big fat blob of red, and stabbing my mother in the chest. Red was squirted all over the walls, and all over the Hot Wheels set. The macaroni I made was still in the microwave, and the microwave was still beeping. Tranquility came downstairs and I stuck the kitchen knife up her ass, laughing as I did so.

I've got an awesome sense of humor.

I ran out of the house, laughing and skipping all the way to the factory where the rest of my gang was. One by one I picked them off, killing every last one of them until the only one that was alive in my factory was Winston. He was tied up to a table, barely breathing. Probably on his last breath! He looked over at me and wheezed.

I walked over to him and smiled. "Hi, Winston. How was your day?" He didn't answer. "Well! It's rude not to answer to someone who can easily stop your heart from beating!" Winston struggled in his chains, and looked over at me.

I pulled up a chair and smiled at him. "You want to hear what I just did? I just killed everyone I've ever spoken to! I put a knife through my brother's eye and he died from blood loss, I stuck a knife through my mom's stomach, and let me tell you the blood went flying everywhere! And then I shoved the knife up Tranquility's ass! Haha!" The look on Winston's face was very disturbed. I got up and began making my way to the table with all the tools, and grabbed the nail and the hammer. I put the nail on his heart.

"I will be the end of you." I said, slamming the hammer onto the nail, which pierced his heart and killed Winston.

* * *

As I walked home, still skipping and happy as can be, I was suddenly pushed into an alley. The air smelt funny in this alley and it seemed to be... green? I watched as a figure walked into my line of vision, and that figure was none other than The Scarecrow. The love of my life.

"What's your fear?" I smiled.

"I have none. What's yours?" The weird air began making me dizzy. It didn't feel good, and I wondered if the air was toxic and would kill me. I hope not, although I'm not afraid of dying.

Death is my only friend. He'd give me a quick and easy one.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you, Brylee Ellenton." My eyes narrowed and my brows furrowed.

"How do you know my full name?" I asked, truly concerned, but for no reason. My family was dead. I killed my family. Why the fuck would I care?

Scarecrow circled me and I wondered why he was doing it in the first place. "I just told you, Brylee. I've been watching you. I saw you kill your five year old brother. I saw you kill your mother. I saw you kill your whole gang. You are relentless. You will not stop at any costs. You just want to hear the screams of terror fill the room. You are exactly like me." He said, and then laughed, "Plus, I got the Riddler to think I had a girlfriend!" He started laughing more, and I joined in. "So you see, what I'm trying to say is join me as Mystery, my sidekick, and I won't kill you right here." I laughed.

"Do you think I'd become a sidekick? No way. I'm born give orders, not be ordered." I could feel the smirk Scarecrow had.

"I didn't mean it like that, wise child, but I did mean it as 'work with me'." I smirked now, and pulled my hand out. Instead of him shaking it, he gave me a needle with some green liquid in it. I gripped it in my hand, having an idea of what it was.

"Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chile Hadwing's Author's Note: Hello again! My turn! The song that Tamala dances to is 'Radioactive' by Marina and the Diamonds, and it can be considered her theme song. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting, and be sure to check out my stories too! Til' next time!**

**Disclaimer: Chile Hadwing and Sally Fantastic do not own Batman or any of it's characters. They do, however, own their OCs and any OCs introduced. Radioactive is Marina and the Diamond's song. We do not own that. Please do not steal our ideas, OCs, or our story. Thanks!**

* * *

"So, you went to the extent of getting my measurements?" I stared at the place with my costume.

"I estimated…" he says, he didn't care that I thought he was a stalker.

I had to say, I liked this costume I had to be in. It matched his in a way: it was all green, it had a simple straight corset that was a forest color, laced up with a lime green color. The lace matched the tutu it had, it stuck out and poofed out like crazy. There were forest green boots coming to my knees, with buckles and shoe lace coming up them. With a plaid green fedora flattered my slightly purple hair. To top it off, it had one scrunchie for my leg that held my knives, "You even got a place for the knives…"

"Well you have to be able to fight, and I can't rely much on my machines anymore. I'm going to need someone to hurt the Bat while he thinks." He grips my chin with two fingers.

I took everything down and went to change. It wasn't easy to put on-who in the world knows how to lace up a corset these days- but I managed to put it on. Looking at the back in the mirror it turns out the back of the corset had a big green question mark on it. I walked out and he looked at me, smirking deviously.

"Doll face," He laughs, sitting on his desk in front of all his monitors, "No, it's Query…" He came up with on the spot.

"Why?" I grab the chair, sitting on the arm, pouting, "I liked it when you called me doll…"

He laughs again, "You always ask for the answers because you never know!" He laughs.

I don't hesitate, but my arms wrap around his neck, my body close to his, "What can I say, you're just too smart for me." I smile.

His hands grip my back, pulling me closer to him. He chuckles as his lips run into mine. He has wandering hands, and even though I usually have standards, it doesn't even come into play right now. Villains really didn't care; they just did what they did when they wanted to do it. For some reason, I didn't care.

I jump at the sound of buzzing coming from the monitors, "Bah!"

He laughs hysterically, "It's just the Bat," He looks at the screens, "Seems like it's time for you to make your first appearance, Doll."

I grinned, "Goodie," I was ready to do bad things in Gotham, it seemed like fun!

We waited in the warehouse; the arrival of our enemy was soon approaching. While we were waiting I had a knife in my hand, I chopped inches off my hair. It came to my chin now, and I added a few layers to it, "Well, our batty friend likes to take his time," I sigh, feeling my new hair, it was uneven, but gorgeous when I looked at the knife's reflection.

"Just calm down," He smirks, "I'm ready to get this over with…I'm not quite finished with you…" He looks to me in an evil way.

I giggle, "You must like me then,"

"It's been a while sense I've been fucked, that's for sure." He sighed.

"I figured that's what I'm for…" I return his sad sigh.

"Trust me, there's more I'll have you do." He looked as the man in black came crashing in the room, falling into the trap right away.

I took my place and waited for my cue.

"Batman, I waited for you!" He stood from his tall level and looked down as the bat stood; unaware of what he was getting into.

"I don't know what you're planning; Riddler, but I'll stop whatever it is." He said in his grungy voice.

"Oh, what I'm planning is very simple," He walked down the small passage, towards the steps, "I had some information for you." He smirked.

All of a sudden, clamps got Batman's feet, putting them to the ground, and chains came down, holding up his arms, and flat wooden platform flies behind him. He struggled for a bit, the platform preventing him from doing much. I stood in my darkness watching this as it all happened.

"What is something that never leaves?" My man in green walked closer, "Is questioned for its purpose often? It's great…" He frowns, "And there are getting to be a lot in Gotham."

I could see on Batman's face he was sick of these things, "Just tell me, Riddler." He says flatly.

"Oh that's not fun!" He cackles, "But I'll tell you anyways! It's a _companion_! There is a new bad babe in Gotham, Batman, and she's mine!"

I grab one of my knives and throw it to snag the corner of his ear, he gasps a bit in pain, "Whoopsies, Batsies" I bit my finger nail as I stepped out of the light, and I stand next to Riddler, "Name's Query." I smirk.

"That's right Batman! I've got an extra hand around the house…" He looks to me, whispering, "Those hands can be used for other things too." He wriggles his eyebrows.

I giggle, "Not on the job,"

"Right, unprofessional," He steps closer to the held super hero, "Now, Batman, I felt you should know these thing for the future when my lovely Query here will be doing the torturing around here."

I step forward to the man, removing the knife from the board, "That's right. I've always wanted to see the _others_ in pain." I slice his cheek, "All my life of being the one tortured, I get a chance now don't I?" I pout.

"You don't have to do this, Tamala." Batman whispers to me, "I know you're a good person, you should just go back to Metropolis."

I take a step away; twirling a knife in my fingers, then throw it between Batman's fingers, "No thanks! The man I stand by now is good for me. Besides, doing this will give me revenge…I lost a toe because of you…" I wince, "And I can't get in trouble, you never see Harley Quinn in trouble." I shrug, walking back to Riddler and placing my hand on his shoulder, "This man is getting on my nerves," I frown at him.

"He get's on everyone's, Doll." He grumbles.

We both here a car screech and he stands straight, "Well lookie that! Our good friends the Joker and Harley Quinn are here to finish up!"

There was a loud book as the two burst into the door, "Heya! I bet you missed us!" Harley Quinn cheers, throwing her hands into the air.

The Joker laughs, holding a dramatic Tommy gun in his hands, "Time to have some fun!"

"Oooo," Harley Quinn runs over to me ecstatic, "Who is this new friend of yours?" Her high pitched voice was friendly.

"Query," I hold out my hand, "Pleasure." I smile.

"What a gentlewoman!" Shakes my hand, "What do you do? I bet you're vocabulary is high and you help him come up with riddles. Or you have a sense for easy and hard riddles."

"No, just knives," I say simply.

"Hm, well, I guess that works." She shrugs, "I love what you are wearing!" We both walk our own direction together, "Did you hear about Scarecrow! I heard he has a kid working with him! A kid!" She laughs.

"I heard it was his girlfriend," I furrow my eyebrows, "I guess villains have their gossip too." I sigh.

"Well, anyways!" She waves her hand, moving onto another subject, "I wanted to give you a tip about working with those man-villains over there." She whispers sweetly, pointing to the guys torturing Batman, "You have to be sexy, and I mean all the time, but with sweetness too…They can't get rid of you then! The sweetness keeps you along for when they get angry at you-which will happen- and the sexiness is for…well…you know." She smirks.

I laugh deviously, "I understand."

"Query, Doll Face! We need to get going! Leave the two to their job!" I turn around to see the Riddler place on his hat.

I nod my head and skip back to him, my tutu bouncing up and down, teasing the people around me of what's under it, "Yes, Sir!" I salute to him.

When we arrive to his lair, he explains a new plan to me, "So Scarecrow will be stopping by sometime soon, we are going to get a bit of his serum for us to use for our next attempt at Batman."

"The Joker isn't finishing the job?" I ask confused.

"No, that was just for fun, Doll." He laughs.

I laugh, sitting in a chair at the monitors, "I see. So will I meet this new girl he has with him then?"

He nods his head, crossing his arms, "I hope so, and we would be the firsts to see her." He smiles.

I smile back, nodding my head. He soon walks away to work on whatever it was. So I was left alone in the large empty room with a bunch of computers.

I sigh, "What to do," I contemplate, and then decide, "Ah! There has got to be a way to get music around here."

Harley Quinn's advice was fresh in my mind. I was a good dancer…well an _appealing_ one for sure. I fiddle with the keys on the large desk, "Ah, why can't this be simple!?" I get frustrated. Music was not something I could just press a button for. I sigh, clicking a few things on the screen. I managed to Google search the song, but being able to play it was difficult. The song was playing, but I couldn't hear a single word of the song, "Grr!"

I clicked a few buttons on the key board and my song blasted. I jumped up and started to loosen my body up a bit, slowly getting into the song.

_Lying on a fake beach, you'll never get a tan._

_Baby I'm gonna leave you drowning till you reach for my hand._

I left my arms above my head, closing my eyes, swaying to the music, starting from my hips to the tips of my fingers. The music was loud; my ears rang a bit standing here.

_When you're around me, I'm radioactive_

_My blood is burning radioactive._

My hands began to slowly come down, sliding down my body, gripping around my stomach as my hips still sway to the chorus.

_My heart is nuclear_

_Love is all that I fear_

_I'm turning radioactive_

_My blood is radioactive._

My hand grips my short hair, while the other stays by my side as I sway my way to the ground, and back up. This kind of stuff worked in the clubs a lot. I begin to sway throughout my body again, my hand above my head.

I felt hands wrap around my waist, and a breath on my neck, "Not bad…" He whispered.

I shivered at his low tone, "I have other tricks up my sleeve too…" I leaned my head on his.

"I don't want the tricks, I want you right now…" His voice has slick.

I smiled and laughed, "That didn't take long."

"It's been a while, that's all." He began to kiss my neck.

"I have nothing against it." I let him go on.

I'm sure this is what the life of most Hench-Women like Harley Quinn and I were like. I didn't mind. The evilness, sex, and everything in-between. There isn't really a down side to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sally Fantastic's Author's Note: So here we go! Mystery and Query meet each other in this chapter c; PICTURES OF TAMALA AND BRYLEE ARE ON MY PROFILE, ALONG WITH OUTFITS AND THEME SONGS. CHECK EM OUT, PLEASE? C:**

**Disclaimer: Sally Fantastic and Chile Hadwing do not own Batman or any of it's characters. We do own, however, our OCs and any OCs introduced. Please do not steal our ideas, our OCs, and our story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"It's slutty."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"Yes."

"...Have you seen Harley Quinn?"

"Precisely why I don't want you prancing around in... this mockery." I ran a hand through my hair, mumbling some curse words. God damn Scarecrow, thinking a crop top and some shorts are 'slutty'. He's been trying to get me to wear this fucking weird-ass outfit since I've shown up, and he's literally driving me up the damn wall. I stared at him, and he stared back. I grabbed my iPod and began walking out, strutting my little ass right out of the room he was in before I felt a tug on my arm again. I look behind me in annoyance. What the fuck does he want now?

"You can't leave right now, Brylee." He said, exhausted from yelling at me. I turn around and put my hand on my hips.

"Why not?"

"We have to go to the Riddler's place." I raise a brow. Why?

"I thought you hated the Riddler." Crane put a hand on his chin and shrugged.

"I just like messing with him. He's intelligent, but not that intelligent. Now are you going to change?"

"Nope."

"God damn teenagers..." He mumbled, and we made our way out of the hide out and to Riddler's place.

It was a quirky looking place, needless to say. We walked in after opening the door with a green question mark drawn onto it. Batman was tied by some weird contraption. I gasp and skip over to him, ignoring Scarecrow's cries to 'get back over here this instant!'.

I smiled at Batman, and he glared at me. I frowned. "Smile?" He didn't answer, and kept glaring.

"You're Brylee Ellenton, Aren't you?" He seemed to remember Dick coming home, talking about having some sort of crush on a girl, and then the other time where he came back disappointed because she had dropped out of school. She was also the leader of Fear Factor.

"Yes! I'm so flattered that you know me!"

"You're seventeen. Why are you doing this?" Oh dear Lord. I drew back my hand and bitch-slapped the motherfucker in the face with wide eyes. Reality just smacked me in the face. Anyways, I walked back to Scarecrow, who was now speaking to The Riddler and some girl.

They all looked over at me when I approached them. Riddler looks over at Scarecrow in anger. He returned the look with an innocent face.

"What?"

"You're a pedophile, aren't you?" Jonathan looked up in disgust.

"What?! No!" The girl looked over at me and stared. I returned the stare.

"But you told me she was your girlfriend." Scarecrow laughed and I looked over to Batman who was now being hit with a baseball bat by none other than Harley Quinn. She looked over at me and Joker came from behind the... weird thing, and they smiled up at me and walked up. Oh, and it wasn't a forgetful smile. It was eerie.

"You must be Mystery! I'm Harley, this is Mister J. But only I can call him that, got it?" The blonde bimbo said, before smiling at me and grabbing my cheeks. I groaned in response. "Aren't you just adorable! I could just eat you up!" I swatted the woman's hands away and I rubbed my cheeks, which were now throbbing a bit.

"Yeah... I'm Mystery..." Riddler looked over at me before picking at my clothes.

"Aren't you a bit revealing for seventeen?" I realized that gossip must spread quickly in the villain world.

"Um... no?" Joker laughed his clown-y laugh.

"You look wonderfully frightening!" I raised a brow again, very confused at this whole fiasco. I looked to the left and Scarecrow and the girl were doing the deal. Fuck him for leaving me alone in this predicament.

"Frightening? I-I'm wearing converse-"

"She looks adorable, right, Mister J?" Harley cut me off, and I was circled by the three villains while Batman watched in I'm guessing agony, but it wasn't showing.

"I'm not going for adorable ei-"

"Maybe I could make her a costume!"

"In your dreams, Smarty-Pants! If anyone is to make her a costume, it'll be moi!" Harley argued, and I felt like I wanted to curl up in a ball and roll away from these weirdos. It was like they meant to intimidate me this way! "She reminds me of Ivy!"

"Poison Ivy? How the fuck do I-"

"What a mouth she's got on her! Hahaha!" Joker laughed, and I groaned.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST QUIT CUTTING ME OFF!?" I yelled, stomping my foot, and they all looked up at me as I walked away and behind Scarecrow, whom walked off and left me alone with the girl.

"You're Mystery?" She asked. Her voice reminded me of chocolates, and sounded like my mom's.

"Yeah. Who're you?" I questioned back, sitting on the floor and she stayed standing in her corset glory. Ew, if I looked up I could see up her skirt.

"Query. Is Scarecrow really a pedophile?" I shrugged, truly unsure if he was or was not. Actually, I didn't know the guy that much, only his love for fear and his real name. Query looked down at me.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Pretty young to be messing in this stuff, no?"

"What's it to you? Fuck, everyone's so nosy." I mumbled the last part as I put my iPod earphones in my ears and blasted my favorite song since I was a kid, 'I'm a Believer' by Smash Mouth. Query stared blankly at me before walking off next to Riddler, and Scarecrow signaled for me to come to him. I sat up and walked over to him, Riddler looking at me.

"You're allowed to come whenever you want. You, however," He looked over at Scarecrow with disgust, "need to stay home." Jonathan responded with a roll of the eyes as he dragged me away, and I suddenly felt myself missing Query and the goofy crowd that was back there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chile Hadwing's Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and favoriting and following us!**

**Disclaimer: Chile Hadwing and Sally Fantastic do not own Batman or any of it's characters. They do, however, own their OCs and any OCs introduced.**

* * *

Tada! I was talented, really, I was. He said it himself, no, no, that time didn't count. He was too…in the moment I'd say, hehe. But I wasn't the only one, no, he knew his way around things too.

I sat on the floor with my feet up in the air, leaning on the wall. I had demanded he play music while he came up with his next plan. He agreed only because he said- and I quote- "Only because when you demand things are you the most appealing." He gave me a look of evilness, if he wasn't working on his villain-y plans, he probably would have fucked me then.

Not going to lie, it happened often.

I hummed along as songs played throughout the big room, "What did you think of the girl?" I toss my knife into the air and caught it on the handle, repeating.

He sighed, "She was…young, and…provocative…"

I laugh slightly, "I know…but she intrigued me in a way, I didn't know what it was about her but…she's got a bit of something in her, and it interested me…"

He shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, it's been said and done, and I'm just dismissing it and going on with my own business." He used an attitude and went back to work, I knew by the tone that he really just wanted to be done with the conversation. It was bad of me to mess with now.

I stood up, walking towards. I flicked the key to stop the music. My head rested on his shoulder, my fingers crept down his chest, "Well, you have fun here, I'm going to leave you be." I whispered smoothly.

"Later," He gripped my hand, "I'll get you later."

I skip away out of the door, "Bye-a, Riddler!" I send before I ducked my head out the door.

I walked down the empty strange hallways. It had been in my mind all this time when I got alone about what Batman said to me. I honestly didn't know what to do, I liked it here for sure, and I was right when I said there wasn't much of a down side. But what I was doing was wrong, I was helping a man commit crimes. I even committed them myself sometimes. How can I deal with robbing a bank? Or even torturing someone? I enjoyed it, yes, I did, but it was wrong. I wonder if this is how Harley Quinn felt when she started to work with the Joker and his crimes.

I thought hard about it. But I was getting bored of thinking hard about it, and I was done. I didn't want to think about it anymore, I just wanted to have fun and enjoy myself, that's what life is all about.

I strolled into an empty room, placed all around were picture of Batman; some doodled with silly faces on it, some with plans on the next time to catch him. I took at my knife and whipped it at one of the posters, landing it straight in the eye. I grabbed another, throwing it at his nose, right in the middle. I grabbed the third one, twirling it in my fingers and threw it behind me, "I know your there." I smirk, "You must like watching me throw knives…" I turn around to see the green man lean against the door frame, crossing his arms.

He only chuckles. I take steps closer towards him. My body presses against his as my hand reaches over to pull the knife out. I crouch down and place the knife back in to the scrunchie snuggly.

"Batman is target practice?" He looks over to the picture with knives in sensitive spots.

"What's better than your enemy?" I shrug sweetly.

He wraps his arms around me, gripping me, "I like this you better, not the 'little girl' shit you pull, If I wanted, I would have had Harley Quinn over, but I don't want her." He frowns.

I shrug, "Well then, I guess I won't be doing that anymore." I start to smirk, "So, that 'later' you mentioned before…" My hands fiddle throughout his suit.

"I did say that didn't I?" he playfully thinks for a second before pushing me onto the ground, "Well, let's get started then."

I squeal in joy, giggling.

How could I want to go back to my lonely life when I have this? I really don't know why I would possibly think of going back to be a journalist. I've got an evil man here for me whom I keep "company" for, while I get to destroy Gotham, teasing Batman. I didn't have to kill him myself, just tease him, and hurt him. All this I wanted to do, why wouldn't I? I'm tired of being the one to get hurt, I want to hurt others now. Plus, Batman came a bit late once, causing me to lose a toe. I miss that toe, you know! Now I have a gap between my big toe and third toe! Batman was a bit busy with other stuff I guess, because saving people wasn't as important as fixing your car, or making out with Catwoman!

Riddler fiddled throughout my body, within my gasps and moans I manage to get in, "I want you to know that I hate Batman." I whisper.

"Good, if you didn't, I would have to kill you," He looked up, "And I'm quite fond of you."

I look at the ceiling, sighing, "I'm glad the feeling is mutual."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sally Fantastic's Author's Note: Hellooooo~ Here's the next chapter! Remember when the summary said Scarecrow/OC? Not anymore, I'm going a whole different direction! (If you do not know, Dick Grayson is Robin. I've changed his age to 17. c:)**

**BRYLEE'S OUTFIT CAN BE FOUND UNDER MY PROFILE. ITS THE LINK TITLED "Brylee's Normal Outfit"!**

**Disclaimer: Sally Fantastic and Chile Hadwing do not own Batman or any of it's characters. They do, however, own their OCs and any OCs introduced.**

* * *

Please kill me now.

I was standing in a blue sleeveless shirt and Aztec leggings, with a beanie and some brown boots. I was literally forced to go to a cafe to speak to someone, on the bright side he told me I had free time after that. I wasn't sure who and I wasn't sure why. That's what happens when you have to work with someone who's too lazy to do their own goddamn things.

It was actually the first time I was going out in the open on a weekend as a normal seventeen year old. I even had my hair in a side braid.

I looked in the mirror and felt the sudden urge to puke. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I've seen myself in the mirror. I looked... cute. And it was killing me on the inside, so I just rushed out into the sunlight.

I remembered some of the faces from the horrible days when I was in school. Gotham Academy, I think. Some even remembered me, stopping me to say hello and asking how I've been. I actually found myself being nice to them back, and smiling at them, explaining that I had changed schools.

I found the cafe and walked in. I glanced to the left, then to the right, and I knew right on the spot who it was I had to speak to.

Poison. Fucking. Ivy.

I walked up to her awkwardly, and people whispered amongst each other like, _'is she crazy?! What is she doing?!'_ and, _'she's signing her will!'_, but I ignored them. Ivy smiled nicely at me.

"You must be Brylee..." I took a seat in front of her, eying her weirdly. She seemed to be staring at someone else.

"Uh, yeah. And you're Poison Ivy." I followed her line of eyesight, and it appeared as if she was staring at a man in a tuxedo. He had a teen (that looked vaguely familiar) with him and they were talking. I looked back at her and she was gone, along with the serum I was supposed to give her. Sneaky bitch. I decided to just stay where I was and eat, then maybe go and check out the fair that they were giving... or something.

The waiter came over, "Welcome to Charlie's, what would you like to drink?" I looked down at the small menu, and ordered a milkshake. Mmm, banana milkshakes. I had forgotten how much I loved them.

When the waiter came over with the milkshake, it was in a retro-type cup that they used to sell at diners. I sipped it, resting on the table, my eyes looking out the window. Suddenly, I sneezed.

* * *

Bruce looked over the table as Dick ate his favorite food at Charlie's, a small cafe in downtown Gotham. He didn't know how Dick could eat that anyways, it was disgusting. At least, to him. Bruce looked to the left and was met with blue eyes, which turned back around the moment their eyes met. The girl was Brylee Ellenton, or Mystery. She actually looked normal, and Bruce could tell why Dick had had a crush on her. She was by herself and was drinking a milkshake. His eyes went back to Dick.

"Hey, Dick?" The young boy looked over at Bruce.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you look behind you for a second?" He did so, and when he saw Brylee he looked over at Bruce before walking off towards her.

* * *

I was almost done with my shake when the teenage boy I saw earlier walked up to me. He smiled at me and pointed at me, "Uh, you're... Brylee Ellenton, right? I-I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick... I was in your chemistry class..." I thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Oh yeah! The guy who kept staring at me! Yes, that's who you are!" I said, looking ahead and not at him and thinking to myself in victory. He blushed, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah, that's me... Hey, would you like to, um, go with me to the fair tonight?" I looked at him. Was Dick really asking me out? I felt my face begin to warm. I've never been asked out before! The butterflies in my stomach were weird... they didn't feel like the butterflies that would come when I kill people!

"S-Sure... Um, would you l-like my cell phone n-number?" I asked, looking in my bag for a pen. He grabbed a napkin and handed it to me.

**_XXX-XXX-XXXX_**

**_Brylee_**

I gave him the number and he smiled at me, backing up and accidentally hitting the table. I laughed at his awkwardness, and he sped-walked back over to the man. I watched him, and my eyes settled on the man again. He smiled at me and I smiled back as I threw five bucks on the table and walked out of the cafe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chile Hadwing's Author's Note: Hello! Thanks so much to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and follows this story!**

**Disclaimer: Chile Hadwing and Sally Fantastic do not own Batman or any of it's characters. They do, however, own their OCs and any OCs introduced.**

* * *

Silence ran through the warehouse as I walked down the stairs. I felt Batman should feel more pain. The Riddler didn't know about this, and he didn't need to.

But I froze when I reached the bottom. How could the Bat have gotten away? I twirled a knife in my hand as I walked slowly back up, going into the room Riddler was plotting in.

"He got away…" I scowl.

He knew right away whom I was speaking about. He sighed, rubbing his temples. I'm sure this happened to him a lot. "Well get him again, then." He sounded very frustrated.

Hah! This was my time to shine! I skip my way towards, him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Don't worry, when we do, I can make Batsy scream." I kiss his cheek.

"I would like that…" He contemplates. I could tell I made him a bit better, but he still had lots of frustration in him.

There was a pause before I had spoken again, "So you didn't really answer my question from before… What do you _really_ think about Mystery?"

"Mystery," He stops me, standing up, making my arms fall down, "I need you to bring Scarecrow here, I have something for him…"

I salute him, "Yes, Sir! I'll be back!" I start for the door before I skid back, "I need to get into normal clothes!"

I changed into my normal Riddler ensemble which was green Converse, with green leg warmers, and black ruffled skirt. On the top I wore a green shirt with a purple jacket and, to cover my suspicious purple hair, it was stuffed in a beanie. Then was out the door (Even though I was interrupted by a make-out session with Riddler). I hopped through Gotham, trying to reach where the Scarecrow was hiding out.

All of a sudden, I stumbled into some small (and I mean really short!) teenage girl, "I'm so sorry." She had said quietly, picking herself up off of the ground.

"No problem!" I cheered. This girl's face looked familiar, but I let myself get ahead, "Oooo, I love your hat!" I replied that the girl had a beanie as did I.

"Thanks," She began to walk past me.

"Ah hah!" I chirped, "I recognize you now!"

She turned around, examining my face, then her eyes became wide and she ran away.

"Hey! I just wanted to be your friend!" I yelled, but there was no point chasing after her. I continued on my merry way to find Scarecrow.

When I stopped at the secret hideout, I knocked on the door, being extra cheery, "Oh Scarecrow! I know you're in there! It's your good friend Query…and I have a message!"

The door opened, "Well, what is it that _you_ want, Tamala?" He didn't sound happy to see me.

I didn't mind that he knew my name, I was getting used to the fact that people knew my name and probably stalked me over the internet, but I just pouted, leaning against the door frame, "Aren't you just happy to see me? I thought we had more of a connection." I stood up straight and laughed.

"You aren't my favorite person to see, to say the least." He let me in, "I think I'm going to regret this…"

I walked into the dark room, "I was just working on some new serum, don't mind my test subject."

There was a woman in a chair, she had looked calm. Her eyes were deepest brown, which matched her hair, "Wouldn't she be frightened?"

"No, I haven't used it yet, but she was more than willing for me to use her weren't you, Aella?" He looked at her.

She was simply sitting in a chair, not tied up or anything, she smiled nicely and nodded.

"So what is it you are here for? Like I said, I have testing to do. And where is Mystery?! She is supposed to help me out around here!" He screamed, "Teenagers…"

"Oh, oh, oh," I raised my hand eagerly like a small child, but I soon put it down and laughed, "I saw her…" I sat on one of his operating tables, leaning back on my hands.

"Where is she, then? Shopping? Eating ice cream? I know I gave her the day off, but I called her…Being a villain means you always have to be ready when evil calls!" He shouted again.

"Calm down, Scary…I saw her walking down 7th on my way here…The only plausible place she could be going to was…" I thought for a moment, tapping my chin with my index finger, "The fair!"

He was surprised, "I didn't think she was that kind of person. Why do you think she was going there?" He was so confused.

"How am I supposed to know?" I shrug.

He groans in frustration, "I need her now! I can't do these types of things with only one person!" He was frustrated and angry.

I hop off, walking around him, my finger tracing the top of his back, "I'm sure she'll come back…" I walked to the door, leaning against it, using my smoothest tone, "Oh and Riddler has something for you…"

I leave his building, walking back down the sidewalk street. I heard the cheers and bright lights of the fair above me, it was dark outside, with the moon up high. Oooo, I wanna go so badly…

I grab my cell phone and call Riddler; he picks up soon, "Doll, what's going on?" He seemed brighter.

"I want you to take me to the fair." I say gently.

"Those things are boring," He waved me off with his tone.

"Really, I thought you would like those, rides, fun houses, games….They have lots of people there…" I tried to convince him, "I feel a riddle coming on, don't you?" I smirked.

He laughed, "I see what you are getting at now…"

"Great, meet me there in ten…" I hang up the phone cheerfully.

Yay! It's been so long since I have gone to a fair! And I get to terrorize lots of people. I smiled as I walked down to the bright lights and laughing children.

Wait, the children…I don't want to murder any child, that's horrible. I stopped in my steps, thinking of the horrible thing that I could have just made happen….Nah! I don't care; besides, it's the Riddler who's doing it!

I continued to go down the road, skipping this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sally Fantastic's Author's Note: Here we go! In this chapter, Brylee learns something about herself c: and a shocker happens at the end :OOO**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to keep putting these?**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring Query's cries about wanting to be my friend. Why did everything I do have to be connected to my 'work'?

Anyways, it was nearing two P.M. and I began smiling like a weirdo as I ran to the entrance of the fair. Before I set off on the journey, Dick had called me and said to come around 2:30. Doesn't hurt to be early, right? After the phone call, I had stopped by at a small shop and bought some clothes (because I actually wanted to look good for once). I decided to go with a cream colored outfit. I tried on a dress with a brown belt and flats. A lady working smiled at me and walked over to me,

_"I really hope you're deciding to get that!" I blushed, thinking for a moment,_

_"I-I don't know. I'm going for a cream outfit that's comfortable for a date at the fair." The woman gasped and put a finger up,_

_"Yes! I know exactly what you need!" She exclaimed, "Wait here. Oh, and I'm Lorelei, by the way!" I smiled at Lorelei, and she went off to get items._

_When she came back, she had to grab a basket because she had grabbed so many stuff. I laughed at her and grabbed all of the items, walking into the dressing room. I put on a cute bow on the side of my head, pearl bracelets, a necklace of a bow, a bow ring (a lot of bow items!), heart earrings, and sunglasses. I looked at myself in the mirror before putting my hair in two pigtails. I walked out of the dressing room holding the bag that Lorelei put in there. She gasped and clapped her hands when she saw me._

_"You look ADORABLE! You have got to let me put some makeup on you." I laughed shyly._

_"Sure. My name's Brylee, by the way."_

_"Awesome name! And you know what? I'll give you all of that for free," My eyes widened at what Lorelei said, "Let's go get your makeup done." I nodded, thanking Lorelei for all the stuff she has done for me._

_She made my makeup nice and simple, some mascara and eyeliner, a pink, coral colored lipstick and some perfume called 'Moschino Pink Bouquet'. When she was done, I couldn't believe who was in the mirror._

_This girl who was in the mirror was me. Brylee Clementine Ellenton, the girl who killed her family and tortured people. The girl who was a gang leader, and ended a poor man's life by shoving a nail through his heart. The girl who wanted a life of her own. The girl who didn't want to be Mystery deep down in her heart. The girl who was Brylee Ellenton._

_I quickly thanked Lorelei and she handed me her card. I rushed out of the store (which I realized was called Lorelei's) after she complimented my tattoo. I looked down to my leg. I had forgotten about that tattoo; the one of a dragon wrapping around my left leg._

Now here we are, in front of the fair waiting for Dick. He came a few moments after and he tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and smiled at him, "Hi."

He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "Hi."

"I got the tickets. I got armbands though."

"I'm going to have to pay you back."

"No, my, uh, uncle gave me some money." We began walking into the fair.

"You live with your uncle then?" He assumed as we walked past someone playing with fire, and another entertainer trying to hand people mini-Bibles.

"You could say that. He's more like, my unofficial uncle. I really hate him." I mumbled, looking to the side. I realized that we were holding hands now, and they were intertwined. Not that it mattered, I was going to be brutally honest: my date is pretty hot.

"Where are your parents?" He asked me, and I found my tongue had stopped working for a moment.

"Uh... my dad passed away to cancer a few days ago, and my mom... someone k-killed her. We lived, um, really near to The Narrows. Yeah." The black-haired boy looked down at me, and frowned.

"Sorry for bringing it up. Now that I think about it, I remember some news going around about that. Your brother, too?"

"Yes. Can we get off the subject?"

"Sure. Want to ride some rides?" I looked over to the side. There were a few rides that I remembered loving when I was little. I gasp and look over at Dick.

"Dick! Do you think they have that ride with the thingies that go in circles like this?" He laughed at me while I spun myself around and fell on my butt in dizziness. He helped me up and we went over to have fun.

It was eight at night when everything went wrong. Dick and I began to play water guns when someone started screaming and apparently Riddler and Query were causing havoc. Dick said he'd be right back and left me in the middle of everything. "Dick! Don't leave me here!" I yelled in agony, and sat on the ground. Why was I acting like this? I was tough! But I felt so weak, so I got into the fetal position in the middle of the screams and the bloodshed. I realized something.

I was scared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chile Hadwing's Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I was sick for a few days, and Sally left me off the hook. I hope it was okay with you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep putting these?**

* * *

**"**Salutations young children and parents, maybe with a few teenagers here and there... or just creepy old men that have an extra fifty pounds on them, stalking the children, just waiting to rape them… Oh, and don't forget the old people!"

"Get on with it!" Riddler scowls.

"Yes, well, I'm Query," I curtsy, "And this is Riddler. We will be causing you pain today, sorry." I shrug.

The two of us stand a-top a giant….well, I'm not entirely sure what it is…but I am sure we are standing on top of it!

People begin to run around and scream while Riddler turns to me, "I told you I like it when you don't do Harley Quinn."

I smile, "Yes, sir!" I salute, hopping down, "Everyone, everyone," I say in a smooth tone, waving my knife around, "There is no need to be afraid. The more you are afraid, the more your death will cause pain." I smirk.

I walked slowly around the…whatever it is, and look around. I watch the children and adults run in fear. It was…intriguing… I don't know why it was like this to me, but I just felt like this.

"What are doing?! Just kill some of them!" Riddler looked down at me, as he was doing nothing.

Does he normally just do nothing in these situations? But I nod my head anyway and take out my three knives. I looked down to see and extra four on my leg.

"What is this?!" I look down, "Seven knives?!" I took out the extra and dropped them onto the ground.

I held the three knives in my fingers, looking at the people to kill first.

I wasn't going to lie, murder was a bit frightening, but people made me have the same terror so many times, I was ready to give it to others.

It happened so quickly…

The man was on the grass so quickly. The steel blade rested in the man's chest. Crimson surrounded his torso. It wasn't long of the dull green blades to be stained.

My eyes were widened. Everything seemed to be ten times slower, like in the movies. Family members of the man surrounded his body. Cries of the children rang in my ears, shrieks of the man's wife made my skin crawl.

I had just done something so horrible to this family. But I had a way to fix this.

I picked up the other four forgotten knives, the sound of the six leaving sounded different than all the other times they did, probably because they were meant for the family in front of me. I walked forward to them, picking up the two remaining knives. Most of them were killed on impact, but only the mother was alive. Unfortunately I had missed her heart by a sliver, and would take a bit longer for her to go.

"I did you a favor…" My eyebrows tie into a knot as I look at the frightened woman, "I would have killed for your spot many times…" I couldn't help but fill with anger.

"I-I…don't understa…nd why you a...re doing…this…where…is…the human…ity in you?" She managed to choke out.

Rage replaced that anger, "I lost it when I lost my husband." I raised my foot and plunged the knife harder into chest.

She didn't breath, she didn't move. Her life was done.

I walked away, disgusted by her.

I was stopped by a familiar face, "Mystery!" I ran to the girl hiding, "Com'on, girl, we have some destruction to do."

She looked at me; her eyes were so familiar to me… Fear.

"You scared?" I cocked my head to the side, "You, of all people?"

The girl didn't respond.

I chuckled, "So you're not going to help then?" I still got no answer.

I laughed once more and crouched to her level, raising a knife, "I think no answer was wrong." My body reacted; I wasn't even thinking about my hand rising to her cheek, "Please, explain why you don't want to kill people? Are you a cop? Just wanting to get on the inside of things?" I slice a bit of her cheek, causing blood to draw, "Or is it that-?"

"Query Doll, I need you!" Riddler's voice snapped me out of things.

I stood up, looking at the girl's terror, "I'm so sorry…" I tore off a bit of my skirt and put it against her cheek, "But please don't be a cop."

I ran back to Riddler, "Yes?"

He didn't need answer, I knew what was coming. The teenage boy dressing in a costume came leaping out, not hesitating to hit me. The yellow, red, and green were put in front of my quite fast.

There wasn't a word exchanged, there were a few noises I must admit coming from me, getting my ass kicked. Hand to hand combat wasn't my thing…at all, but I knew some things, a way around a good punch. Being captured all my life I have acquired a few things.

My face was warm, and wet. I took my arm and swiped my face, narrowing my eyes. When I looked down, my arm was covered in blood. Gee, I didn't think I was getting beat that bad. I felt my eye beginning to swell up, and I knew this should end soon.

"Robin, as I think that is who you are, your time with me has come to an end!" I whip out my knife, the blade ripping a big gash from shoulder to elbow. He was off guard so I kicked him back, making him fall back a few feet, "Let's go, darling…" I place my hand on the Riddler's shoulder.

"Yes, I think we have done enough here…" The two of us turned around and headed back.

The silent way home, I couldn't help but feel horrible about hurting someone I work alongside. I had done something I didn't think I could ever do, hurt a friend. But, the thought of my husband put me in rage, that always happened, but never to this extent.

I could never think of him, without causing complete destruction. Maybe I should just stop the destruction altogether.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sally Fantastic's Author's Note: I felt a bit out of it for this chapter, so I apologize if it's choppy, and all over the place.**

* * *

I held the piece of Query's skirt to my cheek.

She's gone mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad as a Hatter, if I want to quote a book and try to sound sophisticated.

Then there was Dick (My face immediately frowned). He had left me in the middle of this whole fiasco. And in the end, I became helpless.

Oh, and then Scarecrow (Now it was a bit angry). What kind of partner does this fucker think he is?! Leaving his companion alone for the whole day!

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard. I looked up, and saw Robin, Batman's... friend-thing. I quickly kicked my feet to go further behind the table I was hiding under. Robin shook his head and held a hand out to me.

"I'm going to get you out of here, alright? I need you to give me your hand and close your eyes." I frowned.

"I-I'm not a little kid," My eyes widened. My voice was very tiny and raspy, as if I hadn't talked in years. I think it was just because I screamed very loudly. "I can handle myself fine... down here." I realized how retarded I sounded mid-sentence. Robin chuckles, and then holds a hand up.

"Alright then. See ya!" He starts walking away, and I panic.

"NO! COME BACK, PLEASE?" I yell out loudly, and he turns around and offers his hand again. I close my eyes and grab it, feeling a bit... odd.

I felt as if someone was trying to get me away from my past. I knew it was actually NOTHING like that AT ALL. And I was sounding like a fool. A huge fool. A person I'd kill.

I kinda sounded like Winston.

I felt myself be picked up bridal style and I really don't remember what was happening. Because I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a comfortable bed that felt nothing like my bed in Scarecrow's place. I sat up in my bed. Where the fuck was I?

I began panicking a bit as I remembered what happened. I fell asleep in Robin's hands. Was I at the... Um... Bird-house?

I found myself chuckling at the thought. Bird-house. Wow.

I heard soft knocking at the door, and I went to go answer it. The door opened (because I opened it.) and an older man was there.

"Hello, Miss. I'm Alfred Pennyworth. Do you know where you're at?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Alfred. I'm Brylee Ellenton. No, I don't know where I am. Can you please tell me?" Alfred chuckled,

"You're at the Wayne residence." I thought for a moment.

"You mean Bruce Wayne?"

"Precisely."

"So I'm at Bruce Wayne's house? Wow... what a weird bird-house." I mumbled, and Alfred raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah... Um, nothing. So, how did I get here?" Alfred nodded, as if knowing I was going to ask that, and handed me a pair of clothes.

"First, get dressed. Then you can come down and have dinner with Master Bruce, and Master Dick." I gasped a bit.

"Wait... 'Master Dick'?" He smiled knowingly, and closed the door. I looked at the clothes before me and almost gagged.

I wasn't going to wear this, was I? It was some sort of dress that I had no idea how to put on properly. Well, it was more the brand than the actual dress that I was afraid of, and I didn't want to rip it.

I put it on without any problems, and then slipped on the shoes. I combed my hair into nothing fancy and then walked down.

Yep. Dick Grayson. He looked up at me and ran over to me, "You're not hurt, right?" I chuckled, and then backed up.

**Smack!**

Bruce and Alfred watched with wide-eyes as I bitch-slapped Dick, "Yeah, um, where were you when it all went to hell back at the fair? Oh yeah, running away. Geez, it's sad I forgive you." I sighed, and scratched the back of my head before kissing Dick's cheek (I had to get on my tippy toes. How embarrassing). He blushed and I smiled.

"Sorry. Forgive me?"

"No, you're right. I shouldn't have just ran off." Bruce and Alfred were quiet, and I forgot they were there until Bruce clapped his hands and smiled,

"Alright! Now that the drama is over with, we can eat?"

_Blush._

_Stare._

_Laugh._

* * *

Scarecrow was worried. Where was Brylee? She was seventeen; she shouldn't have been left alone. Jonathan stood up from his chair and walked all the way over to their hide-out.

He was going to ask them.

He knew they knew what was going on.

Query and Riddler.


End file.
